The Prophecy Of Love
by Kam
Summary: NOTE: THIS IS THE PREQUEL TO, HARRY POTTER AND THE SACRED LEGEND. ~~The Maruders, their friend, and Arthur Weasley live a life of hell with Lucius Malfoy bossing them around. When a prophecy is revealed....will he change his ways? **Chapter 5 up!
1. Meeting Her Friends

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone except Makenzie.  
  
A/n- This is a um, PREquel to "Harry Potter and the Sacred Legend". That was my first fic on this subject. But this deals with the mother of Kiara, and her life. I hope I got most of the people in character. Read my other fic too! It would make sence either way. If you read this first, or that. This takes place Im thinking...20 or more years before the Harry Potter books. Oh yeah. I said in my previous fic that Makenzie was a year older than the Maruders. I messed up. I meant she was the same year as them. Thats about it.  
  
Chapter One~~Meeting Her Friends  
  
First day of the Seventh Year. A thought that saddens those who attended Hogwarts, and are in their 7th year.  
Makenzie Kaylen Draten loved Hogwarts with all of her heart. She was a 7th year student, not Head Girl, but really close to it. She had 4 best friends, all of whom were in their 7th year as well. She met them when she was 13, she is now 17, nearly 18. The first time she met them was when they were throwing dung smelling smoke bombs through the halls at the Slytherin end of the school. Actually, only three of them were doing that. Thats because they were best friends.   
  
They were:  
  
James Potter  
Sirius Black  
Remus Lupin  
and Arthur Weasly. Arthur wasnt into trouble like the other three. They had their other friend, Peter Pettigrew help them with their schemes. Anyway. She was late for Herbology class, and she noticed an awful smell. She wasnt even near the Slytherin halls. It had drifted. Then she heard the scream of Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts, yelling at four boys, who were laughing hysterically. They were running away from him, and he wasnt catching up too well. She knew them vaguely. They called themselves the Maruders. They all had silly nicknames as well. Their purpose for bombing the halls was because they didnt like the Slytherins. Not many people did. Slytherins were mean to everybody. And plus, there was an evil man, named Voldemort who was rising into power. Most of the Slytherin people ended up following Voldemort's ways, calling themselves "Death Eaters". Anyway. One of them bumped right into Makenzie, knocking her down. She dropped her books in the process.  
  
"Sorry!" The guy said, through his laughing. He helped her up, and handed her all of her books.   
  
"Its okay. Im late for class anyway. Is that your work?" She asked him, signifying the smell. He smiled widely, along with his three other friends.  
  
"Yeah. Im Sirius, this is James, Remus, and Peter." Sirius said. They seemed nice.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Makenzie said, shaking hands with them, "Im Makenzie Draten."  
  
"Nice to meet you too." They said.  
  
"You four better run. I think Filch is getting nearer." Makenzie said.  
  
"Okay, thanks, nice meeting you!" Sirius yelled as they ran.  
  
"You see four boys come up here?" Filch asked. He arrived a few seconds after they left.  
  
"No, sorry." Makenzie said, smiling. He sighed, and started trotting away. From that day on, they were her friends.  
  
**  
(Back to present time) Makenzie smiled as she thought back to the memory. She got her first detention that day, from Professor Gourd, for being so late. She was currently sitting at the Gryffindor house table. The first years were getting sorted. She wished she could be a first year again. But, eventually she would be gone from Hogwarts. She didnt have a home to go to though. She grew up in the orphanage, because her Mother, Tylia Draten, died when Makenzie was just a baby. Her father died as well. Thats the other thing. Makenzie wasnt a pure blood. Her Mum was a witch, her Father a Muggle. She was an only child, as well.   
  
She was waiting for her friends.   
  
She saw Arthur Weasley. He was further up in the table.  
  
(flashback to when she met him)  
  
She was hanging out with Sirius, and James. Remus was sick often, about a week every month, so it seemed. They were sitting in the library, Sirius and James not causing havok, one of the few times. Makenzie thought Peter was nice and all, but he didnt hang out with her as much as the others, so he wasnt as good of a friend. Out of all the Maruders, James and Sirius were closest with their friendship, as it seemed to her. But to her, she supposed Sirius was her closest friend of them. Anyway. They were discussing the planting of a Whomping Willow Tree. Professor Dumbledore had it put it in her 1st year. It always bugged her why he put it there. It destroyed anything that could get near it.  
  
"Ugh, its THEM." Sirius said quietly, glaring. Makenzie checked over her shoulder. She saw, Severus Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, and their faithful leader, Lucius Malfoy. They were all the same age as her. Very mean and annoying. Instead of making fun of them, which the three of them did often, she noticed Snape and Malfoy, picking severly on a red haired 3rd year.(Note, this is a flashback, so he would be younger....since she is a third year in this flashback)  
  
"Thats mean! Who is that?" Makenzie asked.  
  
"Arthur Weasley." James said.  
  
"Weasley, Im suprised your still here at Hogwarts. With the money you own, oh I mean, the money you DONT own, I would have expected you joining the house elves." Lucius said, smirking. Snape smirked as well, while Crabbe and Goyle laughed. They didnt speak much, and when they did,....well, it got them in trouble.  
  
Makenzie couldnt take it.  
  
"Well, Malfoy, Im suprised your still here. With your cruel and evil intentions, I would have thought you as a death eater long before this." Makenzie said, standing up.  
  
"I have heard of you. Draten, right? Always perfect grades. Your a prefect. If you must know, I wish I were a death eater now. I dont see why I must wait till I am 18." Malfoy said, glaring.  
  
"And I wouldnt talk of Lucius like that. He is powerful for his age." Snape said, glaring as well.  
  
"Come on." Makenzie said to Arthur. She grabbed his hand, and yanked him away from Malfoy and his dumb posse. "Seat yourself." She told him. He took a seat.  
  
"Thank you for helping out. I do hate Malfoy, with an undying passion." Arthur said, smiling.  
  
"As do we. We have met." James said. Arthur nodded. He knew the Maruders. Didnt like the trouble they made. But he knew them all right.  
  
(Back to present time)  
  
And thats how Makenzie met her friends. They were 13 then. Now they are 17. Arthur...well Arthur seemed to have take a liking toward Makenzie, since the day she "rescued" him. James grew handsome, yes, but he began to like a girl named Lily. They didnt ask much about it, probably because James wasnt much of a talker about his emotions. Remus, well, Remus looked ....shaggy-er. He still was sick every month. James, Sirius, and Peter would always be busy a few days a month, the same days Remus was sick.   
  
"Makenzie!" Sirius yelled. He hadnt seen her all summer. Of course, they wrote each other. James and Remus and Arthur all did too. Peter never wrote her a single word. But it didnt bother her. She just wasnt close to him as a friend. More like an aquaintance. Sirius, James, and Remus all took seats next to her.  
  
"Ive missed you all so much!" She said, giving them a huge group hug. Then she realized that Lily sat herself next to James, and they held hands. That was a first. He never was with her around them.  
  
She looked at Arthur, who caught her look, and flashed her a smile. He was sitting with a red-haired woman, slightly round, but kind looking. He told Makenzie he liked her a lot the previous year, and Makenzie explained she only liked him as a friend. He still never seemed to get over her, but he did like this new girl, or so it seemed.  
  
"Im feeling a bit light-headed, Im afraid I may be sick this week..." Remus said. Makenzie couldnt help but smile. Some things did change...dramatically since she met them. But others, never changed.  
  
Under the table, where none of the other Maruders (Peter joined them as well) could see, Sirius and Makenzie were holding hands. They liked each other, but not enough to date.  
  
That was the other thing. People had yet to amaze her. 


	2. Discussion

A/n- Yup. I own Makenzie and her mother. Thats all.  
  
Chapter two~~ Discussion  
  
"Come on! Hurry UP!" Sirius whispered to Peter, who was falling behind. It was midnight. Makenzie had no idea any of this was happening. She was sleeping peacefully in her room.  
  
But Sirius, Peter, and James all were running through secret passages. They were under the invisibility cloak, but Peter wasnt running at all, so it was revealing him. Remus was out as a wearwolf, at the 'Shriek Shack'. The other three Maruders were on their way to visit him. The Shriek Shack dubbed its name from the screams Remus made when he transformed. Anyway.  
  
"Okay....animagus form.." James mumbled. The three of them changed, leaving the invisibility cloak hidden in the passage. They turned the corner, and there sat Remus, in wearwolf form, waiting for them.  
  
-What took you so long?- Remus asked in his animal voice. To regular people, it would sound like growling.  
  
-Wormtail was slowing us down!- Sirius exclaimed, grinning with his doggy face.  
  
-Hey, its not MY fault if Im not super fast!- Squeaked Peter.  
  
-You guys, lets just prowl around!- James snorted, trotting off. The other three followed.  
  
**  
  
Hours and hours they ran around the ground of Hogwarts. They had prowled around so many times, they had found three secret passages. One of them, of course, was where James, Sirius, and Peter had come out.  
  
The three of them eventually turned normal, and headed back up to their dorms, with the cover of the cloak.  
  
"We only have a bit more to write..." Peter said longingly, looking at an old piece of parchment on the nightstand in their room.  
  
"True. But we need Remus for it. So lets get some sleep." James said. They did as told.  
  
**  
  
A few days had passed, and Remus returned, claiming to Makenzie he had felt ill.  
  
"Well, Remus, ever since we have met, you see to be ill at least once a month! You really should see the school's nurse sometime for some treatment!" Makenzie exclaimed.  
  
"Trust me, I have..." Remus muttered quietly. The five of them walked into the Great Hall, and sat, to talk and study a bit.  
  
"Who is that?" Makenzie asked them. A girl, who looked their age, was walking with Severus. She was very pale, and had long, blonde, hair. The two of them were leaving the Great Hall, and kept looking around, to make sure no one else saw them. They didnt notice the Maruders and Makenzie. They looked VERY suspicious.  
  
"Should we..?" James asked, smirking.  
  
"Why not?" Sirius said happily. The five of them followed silently after them. They continued walking, towards the Slytherin end of the school. Severus and the girl stopped.  
  
"Mystina. Are you sure when you turn eighteen you want to do this?" Severus asked, keeping a stern look on his face.  
  
The girl, Mystina, said, "Im positive Severus. As long as you, Lucius, Crabbe, and Goyle also will. I know who I want to serve. Are you sure you know?"   
  
"Me and Lucius have made our minds up about this long ago, when he first started coming into power. The bumbling baffoons Crabbe and Goyle, well, lets just say they can find their own path." Severus said, glaring a bit. The Maruders and Makenzie glanced at each other. They silently left, and went to their tower.  
  
**  
  
"Absolutely amazing. A girl actually would talk to Severus without being payed to!" Sirius cracked, laughing. Remus joined him, and Peter squeaked his laughs.  
  
"This isnt funny. Its serious. Obviously, we all know, the one thing all Slytherins want to be when they turn eighteen." James said. Sirius, Makenize, and Remus nodded. But Peter looked lost.  
  
"They want to be Deatheaters." Sirius said to Peter, rolling his eyes.  
  
"And, it seems Severus and Lucius have already decided to be one. And this girl, Mystina, obviously wants to be one as well. This Voldemort guy, well, he is getting very powerful. He has killed a lot of students of other schools. I heard Dumbledore was getting worried about attacks HERE. Now, we all know, even if we dont want to admit it, Lucius is VERY poweful. Severus is too. If they join him, it will be really hard to defend innocent lives." James said.  
  
"Almost of the students who were attacked were Muggle-borns." Remus said.  
  
"A lot of them were mainly non pure-bloods." Peter squeaked. Makenzie stared at the floor. Non pure-bloods. She was a half-blood. And if Dumbledore was getting worried about the schools safety....  
  
"But dont worry, everyone says that this Voldemort guy fears Dumbledore in many ways. Which is odd, I mean, I dont think they have really met....." Sirius trailed off.  
  
"Do you think that there are students here who are already following this great and powerful guy?" Makenzie asked.  
  
"I think very much so." James said.  
  
"Well...right now, all we can do is hope he doesnt come here. I mean, theres so many non pure-bloods. And I read in the Daily Prophet that there has been many muggle deaths already from this guy and his followers." Sirius said.  
  
"Should I ask Dumbledore what the non pure-bloods should do to keep us safer?" Makenzie asked.  
  
"That would be a good idea!" Remus exclaimed. The whole time while the four of them were having this conversation about Voldemort coming into power, and having many many followers, Peter had kept quiet. He nervously fidgeted a lot, too.  
  
"Did you know what I heard Professor McGonagall talking to Professor Flitwick about? Well, I heard them saying this Voldemort guy is so powerful, he has talked dementors and giants into joining him." Sirius mumbled quietly to them.  
  
"But...giants are highly feared creatures! They dont let anyone be their boss!" Makenzie exclaimed.  
  
"They do now." James said, sighing.  
  
**  
  
a/n- ...is it good? I know its short, but its not going to be a long story, not nearly as long as Sacred Legend. This is just the backup, to help make Sacred Legend..make more sense. Then the sequel will follow this...anyway! Im hoping that this will being to make sense, eventually! So far, you have been introduced to Makenzie, and the Maruders, and pretty soon Lucius will notice Makenzie in a different aspect. (remember...its a given they will fall in love!) 


	3. The Book

A/n- I own Makenzie!  
  
Chapter three~~ The Book  
  
Lucius glared in disgust towards Severus.  
  
"Whats your problem, Lucius?" Severus asked, glaring back. They were walking at a quick pace to the library, to find information on Deatheaters.  
  
"Its sickening. Your in love with that girl." Lucius continued.  
  
"You mean Mystina? Of course I love her! Even the most evilest of wizards love, Lucius, and if you cant realize that.." Severus said in a warning voice.  
  
"Well I dont love, and neither did MY father. And how dare you INSULT such great and powerful wizards, such as Voldemort, saying they love. Why, if Voldemort COULD love, he wouldnt be as powerful. Love weakens the strong. So why bother." Lucius mumbled angrily.  
  
"Lu, get over it. I love her, and I could care less if it makes me weaker. But I would understand if it was a Gryffindor I loved, but this is a fellow Slytherin, and also a fellow future deatheater." Severus said. They continued in silence, then entered the library.  
  
**  
  
"Wow! They got information on different moves in Quidditch in this one!" Sirius squealed, grabbing a book from the shelf.   
  
"Sirius.....we have seen a lot of books with different moves in them!" James said, sighing.  
  
"I know, but this one has the DANGEROUS moves!" Sirius exclaimed, sitting at the table. James sat next to him and read as well.   
  
"I will be over...over here...in one of these sections...." Peter mumbled, heading towards the Dark Arts Section. (...nobody noticed which section he wandered towards...) Remus left towards the Mystical Animals sections, and Makenzie began to wander off by her lonesome. (if you havent figured it out...they are also in the school library.) She walked awhile, bored somewhat, but she just felt like grabbing a random book. She noticed she had wandered into the Demon section.  
  
"Oh well....demons might be interesting..." She mumbled to herself. She heard three male voices, and a female voice just a row down. She moved a book, and peeked to see what was going on. She didnt like the idea of eavesdropping, but she had picked it up from being around the Maruders so much.  
  
"Pettigrew! How DARE you come into this section!" Severus said angrily to Peter.  
  
"You spoiled it all up, we were looking for Deatheater books!" Mystina said, glaring. (She had joined Lucius and Snape)  
  
"Well, I just was...glancing at things..." Peter squeaked, sweating.  
  
"Well, either leave NOW, or we will make you regret staying!" Lucius said, whipping out his wand. Makenzie ran around the end of the shelf, and into their row.  
  
"Leave Peter alone!" She said, glaring at them.  
  
"Ugh. Draten." Lucius said, glaring. Peter sighed, and ran off, while all their attention was focused on Makenzie.  
  
"Oh gee, thanks Pete." Makenzie said under her breath, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, well, well. The fat-boy is gone, and its us three Slytherin, against one single, weak, Gryffindor." Severus said, grinning.  
  
"Im not weak." Makenzie said, glaring, and backing up a bit.  
  
"Then why are you afraid?" Mystina asked, smirking.  
  
"Snape, Malfoy, Valeth.....leave her alone." Sirius said, walking up behind her.   
  
"Shut up Black, this isnt your fight." Severus yelled to him. They quieted down when they heard Madam Pince cough.  
  
"I think it is." Sirius said, lunging at Snape. They fought away, Lucius and Mystina cheering them on. Mystina glanced back at Makenzie.  
  
"Ahh, and I shall take you!" She said, glaring evily. Makenzie gulped, and ran around the shelf, back into the demon section. Mystina came running to, and cast a spell on Makenzie that made her trip. As she fell backwards, she grabbed onto books for balance, but they just fell off the shelves with her. About three or four books lay beside her. Mystina grinned, and walked over, her wand pointed at Makenzie. She grabbed to get her wand out of her robes, but it wasnt there. But then she remembered, she left it in the dorms when her and the Maruders had come down to the library. She grabbed a book, and threw it at Mystina.  
  
"What the hell?" Mystina yelled, when the book hit her arm. "You resort to books to throw!"  
  
"I left my wand in my dorm." Makenzie said. (a/n- if you think this is dumb, remember Makenzie is a prefect, she isnt the type to fight. She actually is pretty scared when confrontations and fights come about!) She chucked another book at Mystina, but Mystina dodged it.  
  
"This is pathetic! Books?!" Mystina cried out, looking at Makenzie like she was an idiot. Makenzie shrugged and threw another, but Mystina blasted it back with a spell. It flew open, and landed in front of Makenzie. She grabbed it, and tossed it back. Mystina rolled her eyes, and watched it fall in front of her, open to a page. She glanced at it for a moment, and saw large letters say, "Stealing of the Soul" as a title to a certain section. She picked up the book, and read on. She gasped, and looked up at Makenzie.  
  
"Hey Lu! Whats Makenzie's last name?" Mystina called to the next row.  
  
"Draten!" Lucius called back.  
  
"Ahhahaha sooo, Draten, I guess you were lucky to get into Gryffindor. With your history, I was guessing you would be a Slytherin." Mystina said to Makenzie.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Makenzie asked, standing up.  
  
"In this book. Read." Mystina said, giving the book to Makenzie, and walking away. Makenzie read:  
  
The Draten Demon shall steal the soul of the longest chain of evil, and shall make it pure, but become more evil, since she had sucked it up. After the Draten Demon becomes more evil, the Dark Lord shall come and slay the one she made pure, and slay her, the most powerful, and most destructive way of killing he knows.  
  
Makenzie gasped. Could this Draten Demon be her? She folded the page, as a bookmark, and closed the book. It was called, "The Demonic Ways of the Unknown Victim." She took it with her, and left to find the other Maruders. Even if she was freaking out over nothing, she still needed to find out.  
  
a/n- Yup! If you read Sacred Legend, you will remember from the first chapter Myrtle telling Kiara about this book! And Myrtle said it was in the restricted section, well, I had it so its out in the public section right now, and once Dumbledore realizes it is, he will put it in the restricted. Okay. Review! 


	4. Overreacting?

A/n- I own Makenzie!  
  
Chapter four~~ Overreacting?  
  
"Read." Makenzie said, slamming the book open on the table in front of James. Peter was trembling next to him, and Remus was sleeping, his head on the table.  
  
"What exactly are we supposed to be looking at?" James asked, his eyebrow raised. He combed his hands through his messy hair, like he normally did when he was confused.  
  
"This!" Makenzie snapped. Sirius came down the isle, his cheek bruising.  
  
"Well....the fight has ended." Sirius mumbled, brushing a strand of hair out of his face.  
  
"Who won?" Peter squeaked.  
  
"We both kinda just ended it. We both will have some bruises, for sure, but we just got bored of each other." Sirius mumbled.  
  
"Is this demon...you?" James asked. Sirius and Peter looked at him.  
  
"What are you talking about, Prongs?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, Makenzie told me to read this chapter, and I did,......" James said, trailing off. Sirius yanked it off the table, and read it quickly, then once again, more slowly.  
  
".....Draten Demon..." Sirius mumbled. Remus was awake by now, and heard what Sirius said.  
  
"I dont know if it is me, but I need to know now. Normally I would ignore something like that, but.....it sounds quite gruesome..." Makenzie mumbled.  
  
"You should talk to Dumbledore." Remus said. Makenzie nodded.  
  
**  
  
"And it was called Draten Demon!" Mystina exclaimed to her two best friends, as they headed for their common room.  
  
"Well, thats a good little secret. So. Draten is a demon, roaming the school. I bet many adults wont want their children in a school with a demon." Lucius said, smirking.  
  
"And she hangs out with people like Potter and Black. We could expose them as those under the influence of a demon." Severus said, grinning.  
  
"This will be quite fun." Mystina said, as they entered the common room.  
  
**  
  
"I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore immediatly." Makenzie said to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Well child, he is quite busy, what is the urgentcy?" McGonagall asked, setting her quill down. She was grading paper.  
  
"...Its just a question." Makenzie mumbled. 'Maybe I am making a big deal of it? I should just ignore it, and if something more happens, I will worry about it then...' She thought to herself.  
  
"Well, what is the question?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Er.....I wanted to know if muggle-borns and half-bloods are going to be safe, since that erm, you-know-who guy is beginning to come into power..." Makenzie said, realizing she had made not much sense.  
  
"Well....Im sure it will be safe, Hogwarts is one of the safest places in this Wizardry World." McGonagall said. Makenzie nodded, and left the classroom.  
  
**  
  
"So, how did it go?" Sirius asked, joining her on her way back to the common room.  
  
"Erm...well, I am just making a big deal over it. I highly doubt this 'demon' is me anyway. I would have known! My mother would have left SOME type of proof of it!" Makenzie said quickly.  
  
"Well...isnt your mother dead? And didnt that book say the Draten Demon dies from you-know-who?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes she is dead,....but Im sure it was a natural death! Besides....Dumbledore would have told me!" Makenzie said. Sirius grabbed her shoulder and turned her to look at him.  
  
" 'Kenzie...I want you to find out. I dont want anything to happen to you." Sirius mumbled to her. 'Its not necessarily hard for a Slytherin to notice her....almost half the guys in this school already do...' Sirius thought.  
  
She hesitated. "Well.....maybe." Makenzie said, sighing.  
  
"Maybe?" Sirius asked her, giving her a look.  
  
"Maybe is the best offer I have. Take it or leave it." She said, pushing his hands off her shoulder, and walking away.  
  
"Take it!" Sirius yelled after her. He began to walk after her, but she was already out of site. He shrugged, and decided to head to the common room. He walked in silence for a bit, but wasnt watching where he was going, and ran right into a ball of red hair. No wait....thats Arthur. "Ooooh! Heeey! Arthur, how ya doin?" Sirius said, picking up his books for him.  
  
"Um..fine...alright....I guess." Arthur mumbled. He grabbed his books, and pushed his glasses up a bit.  
  
"Saaay, we never hang out!" Sirius exclaimed.   
  
"Um, no, no we dont." Arthur said, picking up his pace. Sirius hurried up as well.  
  
"Where ya goin?" Sirius asked.  
  
"To..to see...." Arthur trailed off, blushing.  
  
"Arthur...oh there you are!" Molly said, walking over. Arthur grinned at her.  
  
"Ahhhhh, I see." Sirius said, winking. He let out a cough that sounded very much like, "Score buddy!" Arthur and Molly left, Sirius chuckling.  
(A/n~ Soooo whatcha think? Is is getting okay? If your wondering why Sirius thought every guy should notice Makenzie, its because she is VERY pretty. She isnt Veela in any way, but many wonder if she is, because her beauty seems to radiate around her. Yeah. I have no other ideas for this chapter, sorry its so short. I thought I should put Arthur in here. I fully intended him to be much more of a bigger character, so I feel bad for barely having him! The Prophecy will be getting more into detail soon. It will be VERY simliar to Kiara's problems, excpet it has Lucius and 'Kenzie now, and there will be no Voldemort coming in this one. Let me know if you want me to have this story go up to the day Makenzie dies. REVIEW! :D) 


	5. People Change

Chapter 5 : People change  
  
Disclaimer: Dont own anyone but Makenzie.  
  
A/n- I am SOOOOOOO sorry I havent updated forever. The end of school was upon me, and I got very distracted. But I finally got another one done, and from this chapter on I am rushing it somewhat to get the storyline in. I mean, we all know whats going to happen, so we better get to the outcome quick, and once this is done, the sequel to Sacred Legend will begin. I think that one will be pretty short too, like this one, even thought there will be a different plot in a way.  
  
"Miss Draten? Miss Draten, did you hear me?" Asked Professor McGonagall. Makenzie ripped her gaze from out the window to McGonagall.  
  
"Sorry...what?" Makenzie asked sheepishly.  
  
"As a Prefect I would have expected you to pay attention. Now, Mr. Malfoy, Im sure you would be as so kind to answer my question." McGongall said, looking quite stern.  
  
"Yes, Professor, it would be a 3/4 circle before saying the spell." Lucius said, smirking.  
  
"Correct!" McGonagall said, smiling. She continued, and Lucius looked over at Makenzie, his smirk on him. Makenzie glared at him, and began to catch up on notes. After class ended, she walked quickly out, but not quickly enough.  
  
"Ahhh I knew the day would come when I knew an answer to something you did not, Draten." Lucius said, smirking.  
  
"Shut up Lucius. Im not in the mood." Makenzie said, picking up her pace. He ran up to catch up with her.  
  
"And might I ask why you were not paying attention?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, yesterday I found something out that changes my life entirely." Makenzie said, sighing.  
  
"Well, that is if its true." Lucius said.  
  
"What?" Makenzie asked quickly.  
  
"Oh..nothing." He mumbled. 'Dang! I let it slip that I know too!' He thought.  
  
"...Do you know what Im talking about? Did Mystina tell you?" Makenzie asked, getting it right on the dot.  
  
"Yeah, yeah she did tell me." Lucius said.  
  
"And what do you think of that?" Makenzie asked.  
  
"Well....I think its pretty freaky, since theres first years; weak, careless, first years, coming to school with a demon. I would have thought Dumbledore would have made some precautions." Lucius said.  
  
"I suspected you would think something like that. I would have thought Dumbledore would have told me. Anyways, like you said, we dont even know if its true." Makenzie said.  
  
"Well....I could help you find out." Lucius said.  
  
"What are you talking about? Since when did you turn holy?" Makenzie asked, in awe.  
  
"I just....well..." Lucius began, his face reddening, "I guess um...my whole seven years on knowing you....well, you have been kind of a smart, annoying, girl..." Lucius mumbled.  
  
"Oh gee, thanks." Makenzie said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"But....I mean...Im a Slytherin..and your a demon......well..its kind of a turn-on." Lucius said, smirking.  
  
"Oh." Makenzie said, grimacing.  
  
"So, can I help you?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Yeah." Makenzie replied, him running off.  
  
"What was all that about?" Sirus asked, walking over.  
  
"I think Lucius likes me, or at least a lot more than before. He knows Im a demon, Mystina told him." Makenzie said.  
  
"Well, we dont even know your a demon yet. When do you want me to help you research?" Sirius asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Makenzie asked.  
  
"Well, you told me you want me and you to research, and not worry the others about it." Sirius replied.  
  
"Um, you dont need to worry either..."Makenzie said.  
  
"Your avoiding research with me, arent you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well...its just that I just told Lucius he could help me, because he asked, and you shouldnt worry about it, I mean...." Makenzie said.  
  
"Oh I get it. When a Slytherin is nice to you for once in his whole wasted life, you run off with him, but when your best friend whom you like and likes you back is nice to you for his whole life, you blow him off. I understand completely." Sirius said, walking past her.  
  
"Wait!" Makenzie yelled out.  
  
"Dont you have research to do with Lucius? Go on, you cant keep him waiting." Sirirus muttered, then kept walking.  
  
**  
  
"So wait, now your on her side?" Severus questioned Lucius.  
  
"No, I just am helping her research. Anyway, being a demon chick is a turn-on." Lucius said, smirking.  
  
"I thought its forbidden for evil wizard's to love. Ecspecially a Gryffindor." Severus said, glaring.  
  
"Did I say I love that ungrateful wench? I just am helping out, that doesnt mean I love her." Lucius said, glaring.  
  
"Good. Thats the Lucius I know." Severus said.  
  
**  
  
"I cant believe thats the only book that describes the process of it." Makenzie said, thumping back in the library chair.  
  
"I wonder what else happens then. It only says you will turn evil, after absorbing the longest chain of evil's um...evilness." Lucius said, smirking.  
  
"Its just going to be a mystery then, until we find out what will happen." Makenzie said. She glanced up at Lucius, who was actually smiling and looking at her. 'Whoa. He actually looks nice with a smile.' She thought.  
  
"Say...do you like going to Hogsmeade?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Well, yes." Makenzie said.  
  
"Well...the next time we go up, next weekend before Halloween, do you want to erm...do you want to maybe hang out with me?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Like a date?" Makenzie asked, smiling and blushing.  
  
"Well...yeah." Lucius said, smiling back.  
  
"Erm....I guess."Makenzie said, grinning.  
  
"I will see you then." Lucius said. He departed, and Makenzie left a few moments later as well.  
  
**  
  
She ran into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"James!" She called, looking around through the crowd of Gryffindors.  
  
"Remus? Sirius?" She said, pushing through the crowd.  
  
"Arthur?" She asked, sighing. None of her friends were anywhere to be found.  
  
"Arthur and Molly went down to the Great Hall, with James and Lily. Sirius stormed off with Remus, who wasnt feeling well." A voice said behind her.  
  
"Oh, hello Peter." Makenzie said, sighing.  
  
"Look, I know we arent really good friends, but you look like you need to talk to someone." Peter said.  
  
"Well...Lucius Malfoy likes me, he even asked me to go on a date with him on the next Hogsmeade trip." Makenzie said.  
  
"And thats a problem?" Peter asked.  
  
"Well...Sirius and me are really close, and he likes me, and I like him...or I liked him at least. But I am finding myself liking Lucius back." Makenzie said.  
  
"Well then you should just ignore Sirius's actions of jealousy and just let him get over it. Anyway, I would choose someone powerful over someone insignificant any day." Peter said.  
  
"I guess your right. Thanks Pete. See ya later, I am going to wander a bit." Makenzie said, walking off.  
  
"Of course Im right." Peter mumbled to himself.  
  
**  
  
A/n- So...what did ya think? It was somewhat a cliffy, because the next chapter I will reveal where she wandered exactly. I know I made Lucius like her really quick, but like he said, being a demon chick is a turn-on. Thats mainly what made him like her a little, then he spent however many hours in the library with her, he got to know her a bit, and he liked her more. Please review! 


End file.
